Whistle (Acoustic Ver.)
"Whistle (Acoustic Ver.)" (Korean: 휘파람) is a song by South Korea girl group BLACKPINK. The song was released on November 1, 2016. Lyrics |-| Hangul = Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh 넌 너무 아름다워 널 잊을 수가 없어 그 눈빛이 아직 나를 이렇게 설레게 해 Boom boom 24, 365 오직 너와 같이 하고파 낮에도 이 밤에도 이렇게 너를 원해 Ooh ooh 모든 남자들이 날 매일 Check out 대부분이 날 가질 수 있다 착각 절대 많은 걸 원치 않아 맘을 원해 난 넌 심장을 도려내 보여봐 아주 씩씩하게 때론 Chic chic 하게 So hot so hot 내가 어쩔 줄 모르게 해 나지막이 불러줘 내 귓가에 도는 휘파람처럼 이대로 지나치지 마요 너도 나처럼 날 잊을 수가 없다면 Whoa 널 향한 이 마음은 Fire 내 심장이 빠르게 뛰잖아 점점 가까이 들리잖아 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 Hold up 아무 말 하지 마 Just whistle to my heart 그 소리가 지금 나를 이렇게 설레게 해 Boom boom 생각은 지루해 느낌이 Shh Every day all day 내 곁에만 있어줘 Zoom zoom Uh 언제나 난 Stylin’ 도도하지만 네 앞에선 Darlin’ 뜨거워지잖아 Like a desert island 너 알아갈수록 울려대는 마음속 그만 내빼 넘어와라 내게 Boy 이? Checkmate 게임은 내가 Win (Uh-huh) 난 널 택해 안아줘 더 세게 누가 널 가로 채 가기 전에 내가 (Uh) 이대로 지나치지 마요 너도 나처럼 날 잊을 수가 없다면 Whoa 널 향한 이 마음은 Fire 내 심장이 빠르게 뛰잖아 점점 가까이 들리잖아 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 This beat got me feelin’ like 바람처럼 스쳐가는 흔한 인연이 아니길 많은 말은 필요 없어 지금 너의 곁에 나를 데려가 줘 Ooh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-| Romanization = Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh neon neomu areumdawo neol ijeul suga eobseo geu nunbichi ajik nareul ireohge seollege hae Boom boom 24, 365 ojik neowa gachi hagopa najedo i bamedo ireohge neoreul wonhae Ooh ooh modeun namjadeuli nal maeil Check out daebubuni nal gajil su itda chakgak jeoldae manheun geol wonchi anha mameul wonhae nan neon simjangeul doryeonae boyeobwa aju ssikssikhage ttaeron Chic chic hage So hot so hot naega eojjeol jul moreuge hae najimaki bulleojwo nae gwitgae doneun hwiparamcheoreom idaero jinachiji mayo neodo nacheoreom nal ijeul suga eobtdamyeon Whoa neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam Hold up amu mal haji ma Just whistle to my heart geu soriga jigeum nareul ireohge seollege hae Boom boom saenggakeun jiruhae neukkimi Shh Every day all day nae gyeoteman isseojwo Zoom zoom Uh eonjena nan Stylin’ dodohajiman ne apeseon Darlin’ tteugeowojijanha Like a desert island neo alagalsurok ullyeodaeneun maeumsok geuman naeppae neomeowara naege Boy ijen Checkmate geimeun naega Win (Uh-huh) nan neol taekhae anajwo deo sege nuga neol garo chae gagi jeone naega (Uh) idaero jinachiji mayo neodo nacheoreom nal ijeul suga eobtdamyeon Whoa neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam This beat got me feelin’ like baramcheoreom seuchyeoganeun heunhan inyeoni anigil manheun maleun pilyo eobseo jigeum neoui gyeote nareul deryeoga jwo Ooh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-| English = Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh You’re so beautiful I can’t forget you Your eyes still make my heart flutter, boom, boom 24, 365 I only wanna be with you During the day and at night I want you like this, ooh, ooh Every guy checks me out every day They all think they can get me I don’t want a lot of things I want your heart Cut out your heart and show me Confidently, sometimes chic, chic So hot, so hot Make me not know what to do Softly call out to me Like a whistle in my ear Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle Hold up Don’t say anything Just whistle to my heart That sound makes my heart flutter boom, boom Thoughts are boring Feelings are shh Every day all day Only stay by my side, zoom, zoom Uh I’m always stylin’ I’m chic but in front of you, darlin’ It’s getting hot like a desert island The more I get to know you, the more my heart rings Stop hesitating, come over to me Boy, it’s checkmate now I win this game (Uh-huh) I choose you, I’ll hug you harder Before someone takes you away (Uh) Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle This beat got me feelin’ like I hope we won’t just pass by like the wind No need for many words Now just take me to your side, ooh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Video Gallery performing the acoustic version of Whistle.]] Trivia *This song is the acoustic version of "Whistle". *The song was produced by Teddy Park and Future Bounce, and written by Teddy Park and Bekuh BOOM. *This is the last song featured in the album Square Two. *This is the first acoustic version of a BLACKPINK song. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Square Two Category:2016 releases